Last Hope
by S Kaze
Summary: Sequel Wish For 7 Years. Akashi hilang ingatan. takdir mempertemukan mereka bertiga lagi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lost Memory

Tujuh tahun telah terlewati.

Kini umurku 24 tahun. Aku telah lulus kuliah dan kini sudah menempati sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di kota Tokyo. Hari itu, aku mampir seperti biasa ke rumah Nijimura-kun hanya untuk menjenguk Akashi-kun. ya, itu adalah kegiatan rutin ku setiap minggu. Saat itu bulan april dan cuaca cukup cerah. Sakura sedang bermekaran. Aku sudah tak bersama Tetsuna lagi kini. Mereka sedang berbahagia pergi berlibur ke luar kota.

Sangat mencengangkan ketika tiba-tiba Akashi terbangun setelah sekian lama. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Ia bangun disaat perjanjian telah terlewati. Aku sungguh merasa bersyukur, ingin menangis bahkan memeluknya dan berkata aku sangat bersyukur kau ada disini lagi.

Selama tujuh tahun terakhir aku mengalami rasa bersalah yang luar biasa karena permintaan ku yang sangat egois. Aku lega. Bahagia, karena ia telah sadar. Tapi aku sangat kaget ketika ia melupakanku dan tak mengenali siapa diriku yang sebanarnya. Mungkin ini hukuman bagiku. Aku tak masalah selama ia sadar kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Tetsuna kini?" ucapnya pada Nijimura. Aku memang agak kesal. Kami kembar tapi kenapa hanya Tetsuna yang dia ingat. "Ah Tetsuna baik-baik saja, kini ia telah menikah dan sedang mengandung." Ucapku cepat. Ia terlihat agak bingung dengan jawabanku. Padahal aku bertanya-tanya dengan wajahnya itu, apa yang salah dari perkataan ku. "Kenapa kau bisa tau Kuroko-kun?" oh tidak, ada apa dengan nada bicaranya dan panggilannya itu. Itu sedikit membuatku jengkel. "Ah itu karena aku saudara kembarnya. Aku pasti mengetahui keadaan Tetsuna." Dia ber oh ria dan aku mencoba mengabaikan ekspresi bingungnya. Kulihat ia berbisik pada Nijimura. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Dan berinisiatif untuk pamit.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku pamit Nijimura-kun. Akashi-kun sudah baik-baik saja." Aku berbalik kea rah pintu. "Tunggu, Kuroko-kun." aku berbalik lagi saat Akashi-kun memanggil dengan sebutan anehnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih telah menjenguk ku setiap hari. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Dan ia pun tersenyum. Ini agak menyeramkan menurutku ketika perubahan Akashi-kun begitu drastis. Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepribadiannya.

-0-

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku melepas penat dengan meminum sebuah minuman kaleng rasa strawberry. Untuk umurku yang sekarang sangat jarang aku meminum vanilla milkshake atau bahkan alkohol. Pernah sekali aku meminum alcohol dan kau tau apa yang terjadi? aku berakhir di rumah sakit karena mencoba lompat dari lantai dua. Sejak saat itu, aku tak ingin minum sesuatu seperti alcohol. Aku berinisiatif untuk menelpon Kise-kun. ini benar-benar berita besar bukan. Aku akan memberitau Tetsuna saat ia sudah pulang dari Hokkaido.

Terdengar bunyi tut… tut… yang cukup lama. Setelah bunyi kelima terdengar Kise-kun mengangkat telponnya.

"Ah ada apa Tetsuyacchi sangat jarang kau menelponku. Pasti kau sangat merindukanku."

Aku mulai jengkel mendengar kata-kata kise yang seperti ini.

"Maaf sekali Tetsuyacchi tapi aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini dan tak bisa mendengarkanmu." Terdengar memang nama Kise dipanggil untuk mengambil scene selanjutnya.

"Baiklah aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Akashi-kun sudah sadar. Kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya." Ucapku. Tapi tiba-tiba Kise berteriak dan bilang tunggu dulu. Cukup lama aku menunggu.

"Aku telah memohon sutradara untuk menunda scene ku yang selanjutnya. Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Akashi-kun sudah sadar."

" **Benarkah?"**

"iya benar."

" **ada apa dengan tanggapanmu itu? Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak senang-ssu?"**

"Akashi-kun hilang ingatan." Ucapku datar.

Kise berteriak di seberang telpon dengan berkata apaaaaaa? Yang sangat panjang.

"Ia melupakanku?" ia terdengar sedih. "Tidak, ia hanya melupakanku saja. Ia mengingatmu dan Tetsuna."ucapku.

Aku tau kise sedikit menghiburku dengan kata-katanya yang menurutku sangat hiperbola. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya Akashi-kun melupakanku. Hanya yang menjadi ganjalan pikiranku adalah kenapa kepribadian Akashi-kun bisa berubah sebegitu drastisnya. Tapi, aku tak mengatakan ini pada Kise.

Kise menutup telpon nya dan sebelum nya ia hanya bilang bahwa aku benar-benar harus mencari pasangan tahun ini agar aku tak kesepian. Aku berharap itu akan terjadi dengan cepat. Aku tak mengerti ini, tapi perasaan ini kembali seperti dulu. Rasa penasaran akan Akashi-kun yang berubah drastic membuatku lagi-lagi ingin menyelidikinya seperti dulu. Bisa kupastikan raga itu adalah Akashi-kun. tapi ada apa dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Aku pergi mandi untuk mendinginkan kepala ku. Seluruh rambutku basah dan berpikir sejenak. Apa yang akan dikatakan Tetsuna tentang ini.

-0-

Seminggu kemudian,

Aku mampir ke rumah Tetsuna untuk berkunjung. Ia tampak masih sangat cantik saat mengandung. "Masamune-kun, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa berjalan lancar?" aku hanya basa-basi saat bertemu dengan suami Tetsuna hanya untuk memecah keheningan. Masamune-kun lebih tua dari ku dua tahun tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tetaplah adik iparku.

Ia menjawab dengan senyum. Tetsuna memang pintar memilih pasangan. Aku tak salah dengan merestui mereka berdua. "Silahkan di minum Tetsuya-nii." Tetsuna kembali dari dapur dengan membawa teh dan beberapa cemilan. "Tolong jangan terlalu bicara formal seperti itu padaku." Ucapku.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kesini ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu padamu Tetsuna." Ia begitu penasaran dengan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang lucu. "Apa kau sudah menemukan calon istri?" ucapnya sembarangan. Aku hanya tertawa dan mengabaikannya. Masamune-kun tiba-tiba pamit karena ada telpon penting dan tak mau mengganggu pembicaraan kita.

"Akashi-kun sudah sadar." Dengan tiga kata itu sontak membuat Tetsuna menyemburkan teh nya ke wajahku. Aku mengambil beberapa tisu dan membersihkannya. "Benarkah?" ia berteriak kesenangan karena kabar ini. aku tau ia begini, karena ia telah melihat seberapa menderitanya aku saat Akashi-kun 'tertidur' dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mungkin minggu depan aku akan menjenguknya." Ucapnya lagi. "Ah sebenarnya ada yang aneh dari 'kebangkitannya' itu. Akashi-kun tak mengingat sama sekali siapa aku." Hampir saja gelas yang di tangannya jatuh. Keadaan ibu hamil terkadang memang sangat membingungkan entah karena apa aku tak mengerti.

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "Apa kau tak apa Tetsuya-nii?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Hey, kalian tau? Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang dicampakkan oleh pacarku karena hilang ingatan. Kami berdua laki-laki. Bukan seperti gambaran keadaan ku saat ini. hanya seperti, kenapa saat aku mulai mempercayai seorang yang belum lama ku kenal, bahkan dia yang tak pernah mengenal emosi manusia, rela mengorbankan nyawa nya demi diriku yang katanya dulu pernah menyelamatkannya. Aku masih merasa ini tak masuk akal.

"Aku tau, dulu kau mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali nii-chan. Ini sangat menyakitkan orang yang selalu kau tangisi kini melupakanmu. Apa-apaan Akashi-kun itu." Aku hanya tersenyum. Masamune-kun kembali. Tetsuna mengatakan pada suaminya bahwa minggu depan ia akan menjenguk Akashi-kun.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku permisi dulu." Aku ingin pulang cepat. Atau bahkan aku harus ke amusement park sendirian untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Sebenarnya aku senang Akashi-kun sadar. Tak masalah ia tak mengingatku, mungkin ada bagusnya karena ia melupakan apa yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Di jalan, aku sengaja mampir ke sebuah taman. Hari libur yang biasa ku habiskan di kamar hanya untuk menonton tv, mungkin pemandangan hijau baik untuk pikiranku. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin bahkan untuk pakaian yang sudah ku pakai ini. minuman kaleng hangat yang ada di tanganku juga tak cukup untuk membuat tubuhku hangat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kuroko-kun?" panggilan itu? Aku yakin itu adalah dia.

Aku menengok dan benar saja, Akashi-kun ada di hadapanku dan kalian tau ia tersenyum. Aku sangat janggal dengan keadaan ini. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ku. "Ah, aku hanya mendinginkan kepalaku. Kurasa pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini membuatku cukup stress." Ia hanya mengatakan oh dan kami tak bicara apapun lagi.

Aku berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan keadaan yang sangat canggung ini. "Apa keadaan tubuhmu sudah pulih?" ucapku tanpa menengok ke arahnya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, hatiku sedikit merasa sakit saat terbangun hari itu." Aku mengernyit, bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya.

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, dan menurutku itu sangat penting. kira-kira apa itu? Aku sungguh penasaran." Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah diam beberapa menit. "Apakah itu karena aku hilang ingatan? Apakah itu karena aku melupakansesuatu yang penting? Apakah sesuatu yang penting itu adalah kau, Kuroko-kun?" aku terbatuk dan menengok ke arahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Uninvited Guest

Besok. Hari Senin. Seharusnya aku istirahat di apartemen dan tidak berkeliaran. Aku menyesal. Kepala ku kini benar-benar sakit. Pembicaraan dengan Akashi-kun kemarin membuatku bingung. Karena mimpi buruk semalam, aku tak bisa tidur dan pada akhirnya aku terlambat naik bis pertama. Dampaknya, absen yang sudah ku usahakan sempurna kini tercoreng dengan waktu telat satu menitku. Aku memulai pekerjaanku dengan wajah datar. Tak ada yang harus ku ekspresikan. Senang atau sedih setelah kebangkitan Akashi-kun beberapa minggu kemarin.

-Flashback-

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?" ucapku agak bingung dengan perkataannya. "Ingatanku samar-samar. Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelumnya?" aku lagi-lagi mengernyit. Sebenarnya bagaimana kejadian yang ada di benak Akashi-kun. "Etto… Akashi-kun. boleh kah aku bertanya?" ia mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Apa saja yang kau ingat setelah kau bangun dari tidurmu?" ia terdiam, kurasa ia sedang berpikir atau mungkin mengingat-ingat. "Aku ingat aku mengikat kontrak dengan gadis bernama Tetsuna. Tapi, dalam ingatanku ia adalah anak tunggal sebuah keluarga yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. aku tau bahwa Tetsuna juga tinggal dengan Ryota yang ada untuk menjaganya. Aku selalu mematuhi perintahnya sampai pada akhirnya beberapa bulan atau bahkan hampir setahun aku masih menjadi pelayan Tetsuna. Ia memintaku untuk dapat membunuh diriku sendiri dalam arti mengambil darahku untuk diminumnya. Mungkin ia mengetahui dari Ryota bahwa ada satu cara untuk menghentikan semua perjanjian ini. sampai pada akhirnya fisik ku tak kuat untuk menjalankan ritual itu dan jatuh pingsan."

Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Ingatannya seakan diubah. Ini benar-benar bukan ingatan yang dia miliki. Bahkan aku tak memiliki andil sama sekali dalam ingatannya. Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Apakah Nijimura-kun mengetahui hal ini. aku yakin ada yang salah pada diri Akashi-kun. apakah ini semua harus ku beritahu pada Kise-kun atau Tetsuna.

Tidak. Tetsuna sedang mengandung, aku tak boleh mengacaukan emosinya. Dan Kise-kun juga tak bisa, ia sungguh sibuk di luar negeri. Mungkin aku benar-benar harus menyelidikanya sendiri. "Akashi-kun, kau ingat siapa Nijimura-kun?"

"Aku ingat, ia adalah raja sebelum diriku. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak ku sendiri. Ia menemani ku tinggal di dunia manusia selama aku di hukum." Ia menjawabnya dengan benar. Tapi ini janggal. Benar-benar janggal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kise-kun? kau kenal dia?" saat Akashi-kun bisa diajak bekerja sama seperti ini aku benar-benar harus bisa menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin dari dirinya.

"Ryota? Aku tau ia adalah iblis seperti ku. Tapi, aku tak mengetahui kenapa ia bisa ada di dunia ini. mungkin karena Ryota jatuh cinta pada Tetsuna dan untuk menjaga Tetsuna karena ia tinggal sendirian." Aku mengernyit. Ingatannya berbanding terbalik. Bahkan ia tak tau kenapa Kise-kun ada disini.

"Apa kau tau kenapa kau di hukum ke dunia manusia?" ia berpikir cukup lama.

"Aku diusir oleh ayahku karena aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan seingatku ia bunuh diri karena suatu hal yang aku tak tau." Ini tidak mungkin. Ini benar-benar bukan ingatan Akashi-kun. aku mengerti ia sudah tidur selama tujuh tahun dan mungkin syarafnya terganggu atau apalah. Tapi, semua ingatan nya terhubung tapi ingatannya telah berubah dari apa yang seharusnya.

"Ah begitu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan sedikit meluruskan disini." Aku menjawab dengan sedikit senyum.

Ia menengok ke arahku. "Baiklah, lanjutkan kuroko-kun, mungkin dengan cerita mu aku akan ingat kembali." Aku memberitahunya bahwa Tetsuna tidak tinggal sendiri ataupun dengan Kise-kun. Tetsuna tinggal denganku, saudara kembarnya. Dan Tetsuna dan Kise-kun tinggal terpisah.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau bisa memanggil apapun yang kau mau. Mulai sekarang kita berteman dan mungkin kau akan bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu secara perlahan. Mungkin kau juga harus bertemu dengan Tetsuna dan Kise-kun lain kali." Aku tak nyaman berada disisinya. Kurasa aku harus memberitahu Kise-kun terlebih dahulu.

"baiklah akashi-kun mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali. Aku ada urusan setelah ini." ucapku cepat dan merapihkan jaketku.

"Ah kalau begitu hati-hati Kuroko-kun."

-Flashback End-

Kapan aku harus menelpon Kise-kun. aku tau ia benar-benar sibuk. "Kuroko-kun, tolong berkas yang ini di fotokopi lalu di serahkan ke kepala bagian ya." Aku mengangguk. Aku harus fokus kerja saat ini.

"Kuroko-kun, bisakah kau ikut meeting denganku? Asistenku hari ini tidak masuk jadi tolong gantikan dia sebagai notulen ya." Aku di tarik seenaknya untuk mengikuti meeting yang sangat tidak ku sukai. Aku dan atasanku pergi ke lantai tiga puluh dua untuk membahas mengenai projek baru yang akan di jalankan perusahaan kami tahun ini. "Kita harus bertemu dengan penyandang dana untuk projek kita." putusnya tengah jalan, berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. Tuan Matsumoto memang orang yang pelupa.

"Siapa ya namanya? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa orang sepenting dia?"

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan tuan, bukankah nanti kita juga akan bertemu dengan beliau?" Tuan Matsumoto tersenyum dan berkata benar juga. "Bagaimana sosok si penyandang dana itu?" ucapku dalam perjalanan ke ruang meeting.

"Ah ku dengar dia masih sangat muda, dan tampan. Katanya baru kali ini ia menyempatkan datang ke meeting karena biasanya ia selalu di wakilkan. Katanya ia tak ingin seorang pun melihat wajahnya. Aku berpikir apakah ia terlalu tampan hahaha. Ku pikir namanya seperti nama makanan atau semacamnya. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa namanya siapa yaa?" ucapnya lagi berulang.

Tuan Matsumoto memasuki ruangan diikuti dengan diriku. Aku melihat ada tiga orang yang tengah duduk, dua diantaranya sudah menginjak umur 40an sepertinya sedangkan yang satu lagi sekitar umur 25an. Aku penasaran apakah itu si tuan tampan penyandang dana.

"Silahkan duduk." Aku dan Tuan Matsumoto duduk di hadapan tiga orang tersebut. Lebih tepatnya mejanya melingkar. "Perkenalkan ini wakil dari perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan anda. Dan aku sendiri adalah orang yang akan membiayai projek ini. perkenalkan namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro."

DEG! Aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Aku yakin aku pernah mendengarnya dari Akashi-kun atau bahkan Kise-kun. wajahnya tidak pernah kulihat tapi aku yakin nama itu pernah ku dengar. Setelah ini aku harus menanyakannya pada Kise-kun. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang tenang dan elegan. Dan satu lagi aura ini seperti yang dimiliki Kise-kun dan Akashi-kun. aku yakin dia adalah seorang bangsawan iblis juga. Tapi, untuk apa dia disini?

Sekitar dua jam kami menjalani meeting, dan kurasa meeting ini tidak ada yang berarti karena kami hanya mengobrol biasa atau bahkan bercanda. Saat keluar dari ruang meeting, aku langsung pamit dengan Tuan Matsumoto untuk menelpon Kise-kun.

Aku mencari tempat yang tak banyak orang tau karena aku tau pembicaraan ku dengan Kise-kun akan menjadi tak lazim dan akan aneh jika sampai di dengar orang lain.

Setelah memastikan tak ada orang aku menelpon Kise-kun. "Halo… Kise-kun?" tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan woof! Kau tau dia siapa? Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk apa dia disini.

"Ah permisi… sepertinya aku tersesat. Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke lobby?" aku mengangguk setelah melihatnya yang entah datang dari mana. Aku menutup telpon dari Kise-kun tanpa persetujuannya. Tapi saat di perjalanan ke lobby Kise-kun terus menelpon ku balik tapi aku abaikan karena khawatir akan terjadi masalah yang berarti karena ada mayuzumi-kun disini.

"Terimakasih kau telah mengantarkanku ke lobby, aku sangat tertolong, siapa namamu? Ah Kuroko Tetsuya-kun ." aku hanya tersenyum dan menunduk. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Akashi, Katakan padanya bahwa aku akan segera menemuinya. " setelah mengatakan itu ia memasuki mobil tanpa menoleh. aku terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan dunia iblis dan Akashi-kun.

-0-

Aku melihat ponsel yang ku abaikan. 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kise-kun. aku yakin ia khawatir karena aku memutus telponnya secara mendadak.

"Halo… Kise-kun. ada yang harus kutanyakan."

"Ada apa denganmu-ssu. Suaramu seperti orang ketakutan aku sangat khawatir Tetsuyacchi."

"Apa kau kenal dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

"Bisa kau ulangi namanya-ssu?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Untuk apa dia disana-ssu? Ia adalah raja setelah Akashicchi. Aku akan segera pulang-ssu. Tunggu aku. Aku akan mengambil penerbangan paling cepat. Kita akan bicara setelah aku sampai. jangan dekati dia Tetsuyacchi."

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu di bandara nanti."

Ada apa dengan Kise-kun, kenapa reaksinya begitu. Aku benci keadaan ini. kenapa semua ini terulang lagi. Lagi-lagi aku yang tidak tau apa-apa. Lagi-lagi aku yang harus menyelidiki sendirian. Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi.

Aku kembali ke meja kerjaku. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini Kuroko-kun." Tuan Matsumoto berterimakasih padaku. "Etto,, apakah Tuan Mayuzumi sudah lama menjadi penyandang dana perusahaan ini?" ucapku asal bicara.

"Ah sebenarnya belum lama. Kurasa beberapa bulan lalu." sudah kuduga. Pasti ada sebab yang bisa membuatnya datang kemari. "Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Kuroko-kun." Tuan Matsumoto melangkah pergi.

Pertama, mengenai ingatan Akashi-kun yang berubah entah kenapa. Kedua, munculnya sosok aneh Mayuzumi Chihiro. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa nantinya aku akan punya sayap? Ah mungkin pulang kerja aku harus langsung istirahat.

-0-

Aku merebahkan tubuh, membentangkan tangan dan menatap lurus kea rah langit-langit kamar. Aku tak mengerti semua yang terjadi saat ini. apa aku harus cerita pada Tetsuna? Apa aku harus konsultasi pada Nijimura-kun? ah mungkin sekarang aku perlu tidur.

Rasa gerah dan engap mulai menjalar di tubuhku. Hari ini aku benar-benar kesiangan. Pukul 9 pagi baru bangun. Yang benar saja? Lebih baik tak pergi bekerja daripada telat satu jam. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta izin tak masuk kerja dengan alasan sakit. Memang, kepala ku kini berputar rasanya.

Tut…. Tut… ponselku bergetar. Entah di sebelah mana, setelah pulang kerja semalam aku melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dan ternya dibawah bantal. Terlihat Kise-kun menelponku berkali-kali. Aku mengangkatnya dan suara nya terdengar begitu ceria.

"Mungkin aku akan mendarat satu jam atau dua jam lagi Tetsuyacchi… Aku sedang transit saat ini. sampai ketemu nanti." Dan dia langsung menutup telponnya. Beruntungnya Kise-kun karena hari ini aku tak masuk kerja. Jadi, aku bisa menjemputnya di bandara.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku telah bersiap. Pakaian kasual dan kacamata yang membuat tampilanku berbeda. Aku tak ingin seseorang yang mengenali ku pergi membolos bekerja hanya untuk menjemput teman di bandara.

Aku sampai di bandara kira-kira sepuluh menit sebelum pesawatnya Kise-kun mendarat. Aku menunggu sambil mendengarkan lagu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja headset ku di tarik oleh seseorang yang kini aku benar-benar kaget sedang apa dia disini?

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak bekerja hari ini? Kuroko-kun." Mayuzumi Chihiro di samping ku. Aku jelas, membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. "Sedang apa Tuan Mayuzumi disini?" aku berusaha bicara se-normal mungkin. "Bagaimana bisa seorang pekerja teladan seperti mu membolos?" aku tak bisa menjawabnya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa salamku telah sampai pada Akashi?" aku mendengak, mata Mayuzumi saat itu benar-benar tajam. "Ah sepertinya kau belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Baiklah tak apa."

"Tetsuyacchiiiiii…" Kise-kun memanggil ku dari kejauhan membuat Mayuzumi sadar akan keberadaan Kise-kun, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Ah Kise-kun… Selamat datang."

"Aku pulaaanngg-ssuuuuu. Aku sangat rindu kalian."

Kise-kun terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Sepertinya tadi ku lihat kau bicara dengan seseorang?"

"Ano… tadi itu.. Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Apaa?" Kise-kun tiba-tiba menarik ku dan langsung mengajak ku pulang. "Kita bicarakan ini di apartemen mu."

-0-

Kami kembali ke apartemenku. Mungkin untuk hari ini Kise-kun akan menginap di hotel tapi untuk seterusnya ia akan mencari apartemen di dekat apartemenku.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan padaku sejak akashicchi terbangun?"

"Beberapa waktu lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di taman, aku menanyai nya segala yang ingin ku tau. Dan semua jawaban yang ku butuhkan tak ada. Semua jawabannya berbeda dari apa yang telah kita alami. Ia mengira bahwa Tetsuna anak tunggal dan ia tak mengingat diri ku sama sekali." Aku menceritakan semua yang telah Akashi-kun bicarakan saat itu. Kise-kun pun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia agak bingung atau semacam berpikir yang cukup jauh.

"Apa menurutmu mungkin, jika ingatan seorang iblis berubah seperti itu? Kupikir itu tak masuk akal. Ku kira hilang ingatannya adalah ia benar-benar tak mengingat apapun. Tapi ingatannya berubah dari realita yang dia alami. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi-kun."

"Itu mungkin-suu."

"Apa?" ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Apa maksudnya dengan mungkin.

"Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui-ssu. Salah satunya adalah ini. ada jenis iblis langka yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus dibanding dengan iblis bangsawan biasa. Kau tau apa kemampuan itu? Diantaranya membaca pikiran orang lain dan mengubah ingatan seseorang. Aku tak mengerti cara kerjanya tapi, ada beberapa iblis yang ku kenal dapat melakukan itu."

Tak ku sangka. Ini benar-benar mustahil. Aku yakin ini mustahil. Untuk apa melakukan itu semua? Apalagi korban nya adalah Akashi-kun.

"Sampai saat ini ada lima orang yang ku ketahui dapat melakukan itu. Diantaranya Kawahara Mizuki,Yoshimoto Kouya, Mizukami Sara. Mereka hanyalah bangsawan iblis yang tak pernah di ketahui keberadaannya."

"Itu hanya tiga orang. Siapa dua orang lagi Kise-kun?"

"Mereka adalah Nijimura Shuzou dan Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dua nama yang muncul itu membuatku benar-benar sakit kepala sekarang.

-0-

 _ **Hari ini langsung dua chapter ya… entah kapan aku bisa melanjutkan ini :'(**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Akashi-kun?

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, aku mencoba mengabaikan semua yang telah kudengar. Kise-kun selalu mengingatkanku agar aku menjauhi Mayuzumi jika aku sampai bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku akan menolak untuk mengikuti rapat sebagai pengganti karena orang itu. Aku akan mencari alasan apapun itu agar aku tak bertemu dengannya.

Minggu ini Tetsuna mengajakku untuk mengunjungi rumah Akashi-kun. mungkin ini kesempatan bagus karena aku bisa saja mendapat sedikit petunjuk lagi. Kise-kun bilang ia juga ingin ikut karena sudah lama tidak bertemu Akashi.

"Tetsuya-nii" panggilnya. Aku tersenyum saat ia memanggilku dari kejauhan. Rasanya sangat rindu saat melihatnya. Seakan melihat adik ku yang baru saja lulus SMA kemarin. Masamune-kun bersamanya jadi aku tak khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Tetsuna. Aku tau ia pria yang bertanggung jawab. "Selamat pagi kakak ipar." Senyum masamune-kun terlihat mirip seseorang. "Ah selamat pagi. Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini?" kami bertemu di taman tempat kami dulu sering mengadakan pertemuan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Perut Tetsuna juga semakin membesar mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan melahirkan.

Terlihat dari jauh juga Kise-kun berlari-lari menghampiri kami. "Apakah aku telat-ssu?" aku menggeleng dan ia pun tersenyum. "Tetsunacchiiiiiii…. Apa kabarmu-ssu? Ah aku sangat merindukanmu." Kulihat Kise-kun hampir saja memeluk Tetsuna tapi untungnya ia sadar di sampingnya adalah pria pilihannya. "Ah kenalkan, ini Kise-kun teman baikku. Dan Kise-kun ini masamune, suamiku." Kise hanya terkekeh kecil dan memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku menyela pembicaraan mereka untuk segera berangkat karena hari sudah siang. Kise dan Tetsuna terlihat berbincang sepanjang jalan, Masamune dan aku jalan beriringan dan aku sebagai kakak Tetsuna mencoba bersikap seperti kakak dengan menanyakan perkembangan kandungan Tetsuna.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami sampai di rumah Nijimura-kun. sampai saat ini pun aku masih merasa bahwa tempat ini begitu banyak memberikan kenangan dan mungkin suatu rahasia yang tak bisa di temukan sampai saat ini ada di rumah ini .

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk bertemu Akashi-kun yang sekarang?" kulihat wajah Kise-kun yang sangat penasaran dan wajah Tetsuna yang tampak ragu. Kulihat Masamune-kun menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuna. Aku yakin ia berusaha menenangkannya. "Baiklah kita akan masuk."

"Permisi… Nijimura-kun kami datang." Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Nijimura-kun beberapa hari lalu kalau kami hari ini akan datang. Ia terlihat keluar dari pintu dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan menyapa kami. Kulihat ia sedang menggendong MIrai. Kami di persilahkan masuk. Kulihat rumah ini sedikit hidup dengan adanya keluarga Nijimura. Dulu saat pertama kali aku kesini, rumah ini begitu dingin dengan paduan warna yang Akashi-kun sekali.

Kulihat Akashi-kun tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, tampaknya ia terlihat sedang menunggu kami. Saat melihat kami pertama kali yang dikatakannya adalah "Tetsuna… aku merindukanmu." Aku tak habis pikir. Apa Tetsuna benar-benar melekat diingatannya karena Tetsuna yang sedikit berubah selain mengandung Tetsuna sedikit memotong rambutnya menjadi sebahu.

Kami semua duduk dan Masamune-kun memperkenalkan diri pada Akashi-kun. "Terimakasih kalian telah datang, aku sangat senang." Setelah nya ia tersenyum. Sontak kedua orang disampingku berbisik secara spontan. "Apa benar ini akashicchi/Akashi-kun?" pertanyaan yang sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi. "Ya, dia benar Akashi-kun yang kita kenal." Bisik ku lagi pada mereka. Alis keduanya mengernyit tak percaya sosok yang ada di hadapan kami ini.

"Akashicchi… apa kau masih mengenaliku?"

"Tentu saja, Kau Ryota kan? Aku tak mungkin melupakanmu." Kise menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Wah apa ini benar-benar kau akashicchi. Aku sempat tak percaya-ssu." Aku sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi mereka berdua saat pertama kali bertemu Akashi-kun.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku merepotkan kalian. Dan aku sudah dengar dari Nijimura, katanya diriku yang sekarang berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. tapi, jika memang aku hilang ingatan semoga kalian bisa membantuku mengembalikannya." Ucap Akashi panjang lebar.

Tetsuna dan Kise memperlihatkan wajah yang aneh sepanjang obrolan kami, dan sayangnya aku malah menikmati itu. Kami pulang saat sore hari. Hari ini kami hanya bicara santai tanpa membahas masa lalu kami. Akashi-kun berkata kami harus sering-sering mengunjunginya karena ia juga masih merindukan kami. Kami pamit dan setelah nya berencana ke rumah Tetsuna untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Berhubung apartemenku dan Kise-kun dekat jadi kami memlih rumah Tetsuna agar ia juga tak kelelahan.

-Di rumah Tetsuna-

"Jadi bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang hari ini?"

Kulihat keduanya berpikir keras. Mereka terlihat menimbang-nimbang seakan guru yang akan memberi nilai ujian praktik ke muridnya. "Kurasa aku suka Akashi-kun yang seperti ini." ucap Tetsuna. "Tapi, Tenang saja aku hanya mencintaimu Masamune-sama." Tetsuna terlihat sedang menggoda suaminya. Untungnya Masamune sangat baik, ia hanya tertawa pelan dan mengikuti obrolan kami walaupun ia baru pertama kali kenal dengan Akashi-kun. "Kakak ipar, memangnya bagaimana keadaan Akashi-kun sebelumnya?" ucapnya agar penasaran. Aku baru saja mau menjawab tapi Kise-kun menggebu-gebu dan menjawabnya. "Kau tau-ssu. Dulu Akashicchi sangat menyeramkan, mungkin tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya karena saking seramnya-ssu."Kise menambahkan sedikit tawa di akhir perkataannya.

"Tapi kenapa ada perasaan janggal saat aku pergi ke rumah NIjimura tadi ya Tetsuya-nii." aku mengakuinya, entah kenapa Tetsuna juga pasti merasakannya. "Ah kau juga merasakannya? Kupikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh mereka." Kise tampak berpikir. "Ah benarkah?"

"Tetsuyacchi,,,, apakah kita harus menyelidikinya seperti dulu lagi?" aku setuju dengan Kise-kun semua ini aneh. Pasti ada alasan kenapa ingatan Akashi-kun terdistorsi.

"Baiklah mungkin kita bisa memulainya besok-ssu?" aku meyakinkan diri dan menjawab ya atas ajakan Kise-kun.

"Tetsuya-nii sudah lah, Akashi-kun kini menjadi lebih baik. Kurasa akan berbahaya jika kau gegabah untuk mencari tau semua ini. kita tidak tau siapa yang membuat Akashi-kun seperti itu. Akashi-kun saja iblis yang kuat. Iblis seperti apa lagi yang bisa mnegubahnya menjadi seperti itu."

Aku berusaha menenangkan Tetsuna. "Aku hanya merasa janggal dan perasaanku tidak enak akan perubahan sikap Akashi-kun yang seperti itu. Kurasa aku harus mencari taunya Tetsuna. Jika penyelidikan ini memang membahayakan ku. Aku janji aku akan berhenti." Aku menjelaskannya. Aku berusaha membuat Tetsuna percaya padaku.

"Baiklah berjanjilah padaku." Aku mengangguk. Setelahnya aku pamit pulang bersama dengan Kise. Kira-kira pukul 9 malam aku pulang. Cuaca dingin kota Tokyo terkadang membuatku menggigil. Kami baru saja ingin menyebrang jalan. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku merasakan ini. bayangan hitam cantik yang lewat di depan mataku. Sayap hitamnya membentang jelas di depan cahaya bulan membuatnya nampak jelas dan aku yakin sayap itu adalah sayap yang sama yang kulihat di masa lalu.

Saat aku sadar, aku berteriak memanggil Kise-kun yang sudah ada di seberang jalan. Oh betapa bodohnya aku. "Kise-kun, aku yakin aku melihat Akashi-kun terbang di depan mataku. Aku yakin itu. Aku yakin."

"Ada apa dengan mu-ssu. Akashicchi belum sepenuhnya pulih mana mungkin ia berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Untuk apa-ssu?" aku tak mau kalah karena aku yakin. Lagipula ini adalah jalan di mana beberapa tahun lalu aku melihatnya dan mengalami kecelakaan. "Bawa aku terbang dan aku akan memastikannya sendiri dengan mata kepala ku. Cepatlah!" Kise-kun setuju, kami berlari ke tempat sepi untuk membentangkan sayap Kise-kun. aku tidak mempunyai sayap jadi aku memilih untuk di gendongnya. "Tadi ia pergi ke arah sana." Aku menunjuk arah di mana aku melihatnya. Kise berusaha mempercepat kepakan sayapnya agar kami bisa menjangkau kemana hilangnya Akashi-kun.

Aku yakin kami kembali lagi ke arah rumah Tetsuna. Tapi kenapa?

"Apa ini tidak aneh-ssu? Bukankah ini arah ke rumah Tetsunacchi?" aku juga mengetahui itu. Tapi untuk apa?

"Kita cari dulu kemana Akashi-kun pergi." Kami berusaha menggunakan feeling kami untuk mengetahui kemana sebenarnya si iblis merah itu. Dan kami benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya malam ini.

"Bagaimana-ssu? Kita sudah mencari selama dua puluh menit." Aku juga sudah lelah dan akhirnya kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

-0-

Keesokan harinya…

Sepulang bekerja, aku mengatakan pada Kise-kun kalau aku harus pergi ke rumah Tetsuna lagi. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kise-kun berkata bahwa Ia khawatir jadi ia pun juga ingin ikut.

Di perjalanan aku berusaha mengecek langit hampir setiap lima menit untuk memastikan tidak ada yang kulihat seperti semalam.

"Sudahlah Tetsuyacchi, mungkin kau salah lihat semalam." Kise-kun mungkin agak tidak percaya padaku. Tapi, aku benar-benar melihatnya aku yakin itu adalah Akashi-kun.

"Selamat sore.." Tetsuna membuka pintu dan ia terlihat sendirian di rumah. "Dimana masamune-kun?" aku menanyainya padahal wajahnya masih tampak bingung. "Ehmm.. Tetsuya-nii kenapa mendadak kemari?" Tetsuna mempersilahkan kami masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Tak lama kami duduk, terdengan suara masamune-kun yang baru saja pulang kerja.

Tetsuna pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan kami minum.

"Masamune-kun, bisakah kita bicara?"

"Ah iya kakak ipar, ada apa?"

"Begini, semalam aku seperti melihat seseorang pergi ke arah sini. Aku takut rumah kalian diawasi oleh seseorang. Jadi bisakah kami menginap hari ini. kami sangat khawatir pada kalian."

"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Kira-kira siapa orang itu? Kurasa aku tidak punya musuh selama ini." aku berusaha menenangkan masamune-kun. aku yakin ia juga panic setelah mendengar ini. "Ah bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari Tetsunacchi?" ia mengangguk.

"Ah sayang. Hari ini biarkan mereka menginap disini ya.. masih ada kamar tamu juga. Kupikir kakak ipar dan Kise-kun sangat lelah dan ini juga sudah malam." Tetsuna terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah tidak bolehkah kami menginap disini-ssu?" Tetsuna menggeleng. "ah bukan begitu. Aku sangat senang kalian akan menginap."

"Baiklah sayang, akan ku siapkan kamar tamu nya dulu ya." Masamune terlihat tersenyum ke Tetsuna.

"kakak ipar, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun?" aku bingung akan jawabannya. Aku takut Masamune-kun salah paham terhadap Akashi-kun.

"Ah aku tidak tau, tapi kuharap bukan."

"Kakak ipar, aku akan menegaskan ini sejak awal, jika memang semua iblis-iblis itu ingin membahayakan Tetsuna-ku aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mengambil tindakan."Masamune terlihat sedikit marah atau mungkin kelewat khawatir.

"Kami pun juga begitu-ssu."

-0-

Kami berniat berjaga malam ini. waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kemarin setelah kami pulang dari sini. Aku melihat sosok itu. Jadi aku mulai melihat setiap jendela dan masamune ku suruh untuk tidak meniggalkan Tetsuna satu detik pun.

Pada akhirnya aku, Kise dan Masamune-kun tak bisa tidur. Kami bertiga berjaga di kamar Tetsuna. Untung saja kamar mereka terlihat cukup besar. Ada cukup ruang setidaknya untuk kami bermain kartu.

"Kakak ipar, sebenarnya ada hal yang sudah lama ingin ku beritau."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku pun juga…. Adalah kaum bangsawan iblis dari kerajaan veranda."

Aku yakin Kise-kun saat itu benar-benar tersedak dengan cemilannya.

"Apaa?" Kise teriak dan aku menutup mulut besarnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Masamune-kun?"

"Tetsuna sudah mengetahui hal ini. tapi, ia bilang ia khawatir jika saat itu kau tau, kau tidak akan merestui kami. Maafkan kami, kami harus terpaksa berbohong." Kulihat Masamune-kun menunduk. Ku yakin ia pikir aku pasti akan marah jika mengetahui itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku sama sekali tak masalah.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan auramu-ssu?" Kise menanggapi.

"Ah tenanglah Masamune-kun. aku tak marah. Dan benar walaupun aku setengah iblis harusnya aku bisa merasakan auramu."

"Ah terimakashi kakak ipar. Ini adalah kemampuan khusus ku. Aku bisa menyamarkan hawa keberadaan dan aura ku. Jadi orang yang melihatku akan menganggap aku seutuhnya manusia."

"Ah begitu rupanya. Itulah Tetsuyacchi yang kubilang ada beberapa kemampuan khusus."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku sedikit khawatir saat aku mendengar nama Akashi-kun lagi. Karena aku sempat tau sedikit kisahnya saat aku tinggal di kerajaan."

"tapi, kini Akashi-kun sudah berubah. Ku harap ia tak lagi kembali seperti dulu."

Kami berinisiatif untuk berjaga bergantian. Karena aku yang setengah iblis. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur.

"Baiklah aku dan masamune-kun akan berjaga-ssu." Kuharap Kise dan masamune bisa akrab.

Kira-kira tiga puluh menit kami berbincang. Tak ada yang aneh sampai ada suara di balkon yang membuat kami penasaran.

"Aura ini?" Masamune menoleh ke arah Kise-kun

"Ini milik Akashi-kun?" Kise dan Masamune saling bertatapan tak percaya bahwa yang dikatakan Tetsuya kemarin benar.

"Apa maksud kedatangannya?"

-0-

 **Hah… maafkan aku.. doakan agar cepat apdet yak…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Real Akashi

Malam itu angin sangat dingin , tak kusangka tidur ku sangat tak nyenyak malam ini. sepertinya ada aura yang ku kenal tengah datang ke kamar ini. aku terbangun karena hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk. padahal aku yakin sekali jika jendela kamar sudah di tutup sebelumnya.

"Kise-kun ada apa?" aku terbangun melihat kedua orang yang sedang berjaga itu tengah dalam keadaan siaga.

Kise dengan wajah serius malah menyuruhku untuk diam, mengisyaratkan agar aku tak beranjak dari sofa yang ku tempati saat itu. Masamune-kun kulihat tengah bersiaga. Aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi.

Aku mengendap ke arah Kise dan berbisik apa yang terjadi. "Akashicchi datang-ssu." Ucapnya dengan suara sangat pelan. Kise bilang ia sengaja mematikan lampu saat aura itu sedang mengarah kemari.

Mencoba untuk mendapatkan pencuri atau apapun itu. Akashi-kun adalah iblis yang cukup berbahaya, jika tidak hati-hati dalam menghadapinya kami bisa saja habis dalam semalam tanpa ada orang yang tau. Masamune-kun berjaga di dekat Tetsuna kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang akan membahayakan Tetsuna.

Dari arah balkon terbukalah pintu dan Akashi-kun, aku yakin dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Sayap nya baru saja di sembunyikan ketika ia memasuki kamar Tetsuna. Kise-kun tiba-tiba menyalakan lampunya. Kami semua menatap Akashi-kun.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap Tetsuna?" Masamune secara spontan teriak ketika lampu dinyalakan. Akashi telah beberapa jengkal dari tempat tidur Tetsuna, terlihat seperti telah siap di tangkap kapan saja. Gayanya santai seakan ia bukan lah pencuri dalam situasi saat ini.

"Tenanglah kalian semua, tidak perlu mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti itu. Apalagi kau Tetsuya. Tidak cocok sekali dengan karaktermu yang lemah." Cara bicaranya berubah. Aku yakin ini adalah cara bicara Akashi-kun yang dulu. Tapi mengapa? Bukankah ia hilang ingatan dan berubah menjadi Akashi yang lembut?

"Ryota tenanglah aku tak akan menyakiti Tetsuna tersayangmu." Aku yakin Kise-kun juga terkejut atas kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Akashi-kun.

"Dan kau Hiroki. Aku tau kau dari keluarga kerajaan yang terkenal itu kan. Aku mengenal dirimu. Tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Ada apa denganmu Akashi-kun?" aku bertanya seperti orang idiot berpura-pura bahwa Akashi-kun masih hilang ingatan.

"Ah Tetsuya maafkan aku. Bisakah kita bicara agak santai?" kata-kata sombongnya berubah menjadi lembut. mimik wajahnya pun berubah.

"Maafkan aku." Akashi-kun terlihat duduk santai di tengah-tengah kami. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun disini. Ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan disini."

Aku masih saja bersiaga berjaga-jaga jika Akashi-kun melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan secara tiba-tiba. Kami memutuskan untuk bicara di ruang keluarga. Karena Akashi-kun bersikeras mengatakan telah membuat kekkai (pelindung) disekitar Tetsuna agar tak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya selain kami berempat.

"Apa ingatanmu telah kembali?" aku bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi karena aku tau Akashi-kun tak suka bertele-tele.

"Sejak awal ingatanku tidak hilang. Aku hanya berpura-pura dan aku mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan itu." Akashi-kun kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa. Terlihat angkuh dan elegan. Itu semua bisa kami terlihat dari cara bicara dan sikap duduk nya itu.

"Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini. Masuk secara mengendap-endap seperti pencuri kerumah orang lain." Masamune-kun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hiroki. Karena aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu kapanpun yang aku inginkan. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mencelakaimu atau siapapun. Tapi aku disini untuk memberitahukan hal penting yang bisa saja membahayakan nyawa adik tersayanngmu itu Tetsuya." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku berusaha menahan emosi juga karena tingkah Akashi-kun yang aku tidak sukai itu kembali lagi. Sangat menjengkelkan dan membuat ku ingin menampar wajahnya keras-keras.

"Pertama, aku akan jelaskan kenapa aku bisa pura-pura hilang ingatan. aku sadar beberapa hari sebelum kau datang menjenguk ku Tetsuya. Aku berterimakasih karena aura positif yang selalu kau alirkan ke tubuhku ketika kau datang membuat pemulihan ku semakin cepat dan seperti nya kau tak sadar itu."

Aku tak menyangka jadi selama kunjunganku untuk menjenguk Akashi-kun itu sangat berguna. "Aku bangun sehari sebelum kau melihatku sadar sepenuhnya. Saat itu aku mendengarkan secara samar-samar ada seseorang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Dan targetnya lagi-lagi adalah hal yang berharga bagimu Tetsuya. Adikmu."

Masamune-kun terlihat kesal. Ia sungguh ingin menghajar Akashi-kun saat ini. tapi aku menahannya agar kita bisa mengetahui kebenaran apa yang akan disampaikan Akashi-kun.

"Lanjutkan Akashi-kun." kulihat Kise mulai emosi juga tapi aku tau dia bisa menahannya.

"Aku menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku agar iblis itu tak mengetahui jika aku sudah sadar. Dan aku memutuskan untuk hilang ingatan di depanmu Tetsuya agar orang itu percaya."

"Siapa maksudmu orang itu-ssu?" Kise akan kaget jika mendengar hal ini. karena saat Akashi-kun sadar hanya ada aku dan orang itu.

"Nijimura-kun?" ucapku perlahan.

"Ya, benar. Aku sempat mendengar Nijimura menyebut-nyebut nama Tetsuna dan merencanakan sesuatu dengan seseorang tapi aku tak kenal dengan suara itu. Aku yakin kau langsung percaya saat aku berpura-pura hilang ingatan dan beruntungnya Nijimura pun percaya. Aku memanfaatkan kekuatan yang dimiliki Nijimura walau aku tau Nijimura bisa saja curiga kenapa aku bisa hilang ingatan." Akashi-kun terlihat berhenti sebentar. Mengubah posisi duduknya dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah berpikir yang cukup keras. Walaupun ia selalu terlihat tampan dimataku apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Gerak-geriknya selama ini kuawasi dan aku tau sekarang apa yang sedang di rencanakan Nijimura."

-0-

Aku tak habis pikir jika Nijimura memiliki niatan seperti itu. Dan sejak mendengar hal itu aku dan Masamune-kun telah siap untuk menghadapi nya jika suatu saat ia datang untuk menyerang.

Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah Tetsuna lagi untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu hal yang janggal yang bisa menyelakai Tetsuna.

Saat itu pun Tetsuna bertanya-tanya kenapa aku harus sampai pindah dan aku harus memutar otak dengan sangat keras untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk membohonginya. Aku beralasan bahwa aku akan menunggu keponakan ku sampai lahir dengan selamat. Aku harus mengetahui perkembangannya.

Untung saja Akashi-kun masih memihak kami. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia seperti itu tapi aku yakin ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk melindungi Tetsuna. Lagi-lagi tak habis pikir, bagaimana jika Akashi-kun lagi yang menjadi lawan kami? Mungkin kami tak bisa menghadapinya seperti hal yang lalu itu.

Masamune setuju jika aku pindah ke rumahnya karena menurutnya ia tak akan bisa menjaga Tetsuna sendiri. Ia takut ia akan meninggalkan Tetsuna kapan saja. Ku dengar juga semalam Akashi-kun akan pindah dari rumah Nijimura jika ia sudah mendapat semua informasi yang ia perlukan.

Kini Akashi-kun masih berpura-pura hilang ingatan agar Nijimura tak curiga. Minggu ini, aku berencana ke rumah Nijimura, barangkali aku akan mendapat sedikit informasi karena aku mengetahui ia yang akan menyelakai Tetsuna.

Aku dan Kise-kun berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. "Tetsuyacchi kita harus hati-hati agar ia tak curiga sama sekali."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Nijimura. Aku mengatakan pada masamune-kun jika Tetsuna tidak boleh ia tinggalkan sendirian kemanapun ia pergi.

Kami sampai di depan gerbang. Berusaha sewajar mungkin untuk tidak membuat Nijimura curiga.

"Permisi…"

"Ah kalian sudah datang. Baru saja minggu lalu kalian datang. Apa kalian sangat merindukan akashi?" Nijimura yang kami lihat saat ini masih sama seperti pertama kali bertemu. Tak terlihat tampang untuk menyelakai orang lain, ia masih sangat ramah dan selalu tersenyum.

"Ah kami hanya ingin menjenguk Akashi-kun seperti biasa. Apakah Akashi-kun sudah ada perkembangan?" ucapku seakan tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tolong bantu Akashi agar ia bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi kuroko-kun." aku hanya mengangguk dan pamit untuk pergi ke kamar Akashi-kun..

"Bagaimana kabarmu-ssu?" Kise pandai sekali berakting jelas saja ia sering bermain di beberapa film layar lebar akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah Kise-kun. senang sekali kalian datang kemari." Aku sedikit merasa jijik saat Akashi-kun bersikap seperti itu. Karena aneh mendengarnya. Nijimura tiba-tiba masuk membawakan kami minuman. Aku yakin ia juga mengawasi kami.

"bagaimana perkembangan Akashi-kun?" aku menanyai Nijimura seperti hal yang wajar. Ia menggeleng dan menjawab belum ada perkembangan yang berarti terhadap Akashi-kun. aku mengangguk.

"Ah kuroko-kun memangnya ada apa denganku?" aku merasa ingin benar-benar menampar wajahnya saat itu karna kepura-puraannya yang terlalu sempurna.

"ah Akashi-kun, tak apa lebih baik kau istirahat yang cukup." Aku mencoba bicara hal yang wajar yang dapat di dengar Nijimura.

"Nijimura-san. Siapa yang datang kemarin? Sepertinya dia orang yang penting?" Akashi-kun terlihat aneh. Aku yakin ia ingin mencoba menggali informasi di hadapan kami.

"Ah kemarin rekan kerjaku. Ia datang hanya untuk berkunjung."

"Ah baik sekali rekan kerjamu sampai-sampai membawakanku makanan. Terimakasih banyak." Nijimura terlihat aneh dan ia pamit dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku pergi menghampiri Nijimura dan meminta izin mengajak Akashi-kun jalan-jalan. "Nijimura-kun bolehkah kami mengajak akashicchi jalan-jalan? Seperti nya ia bosan di rumah terus-ssu…."

Ia mengijinkannya dan kami pun pergi agak jauh agar nijimura tak bisa mengikuti kami.

-0-

"Siapa yang datang ke rumah mu kemarin Akashi-kun?" aku yakin perasaanku sangat tidak enak dan merasakan sesuatu yang gawat.

"Kemarin Chihiro bertemu dengan Nijimura."

"APAAAAAAAA?!" kami berdua benar-benar terkejut. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa saling mengenal. "Aku masih mencari taunya apa hubungan mereka berdua." Aku benar-benar berfirasat buruk apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan terhadap Tetsuna. "tak kusangka aku tak mengenali suara chihiro saat pertama kali aku sadar. Aku melihatnya kemarin dan untungnya mungkin ia tidak curiga."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya-ssu? Kurasa Mayuzumi adalah iblis yang cukup berbahaya. Kau pasti telah mendengar kisah tentangnya" aku tau pasti Kise-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Akashi-kun terlihat mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise. Dan Akashi-kun beralih menghadapku.

"Tetsuya kuberitau kau satu hal. Kau pasti tak akan menyangkanya. Kau mempunyai kekuatan seperti kami. Aku tak mengerti kenapa setengah iblis bisa memiliki kekuatan ini. tapi aku yakin ini akan sangat berguna nantinya."

"Apa maksudmu akashicchi?"

"Tetsuya memiliki kekuatan seperti mu Ryota. Ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan sebenarnya kau bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepati. Aku bisa merasakan gelombang itu."

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Akashi-kun. tapi semua informasi yang di berikan Akashi-kun benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Mulai dari ia yang pura-pura hilang ingatan, Nijimura-kun dan kini ia bisa tau kekuatan yang ku miliki padahal aku sendiri pun tak tau.

"aku tau ini sangat mendadak semuanya bagimu. Tapi dalam waktu dekat ini kau harus bersiap untuk menghadapi situasi terburuk yang akan mereka lakukan."

"aku tak mengerti-ssu ada apa dengan semua ini. tapi aku juga akan berusaha untuk melindungi Tetsuna."

"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku dan tolong lindungi Tetsuna."

-0-

Chapter 5

Hari ini entah mengapa rasa malas menghantui diriku. Karena beberapa malam aku tak tidur untuk menjaga Tetsuna. Kantung mataku serasa semakin membesar dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata ku. Aku yakin masamune-kun juga begitu. Hari ini ku percayakan keselamatan Tetsuna pada Kise-kun. karena katanya ia tak punya jadwal untuk pemotretan atau apapun di hari ini. akhirnya aku bisa bekerja dengan santai.

TUK! Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapanku dengan sedikit keras. "Hey bekerjalah yang semangat anak muda." Aku agak kaget ketika Egil-san begitu saja meletakkan kopi yang hampir saja menyiprati kemeja putihku. "Ah terimakasih aku memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini."

Egil-san meninggalkanku dengan akhir perkataannya yang membuat ku agak sedikit penasaran. Hari ini ada rapat mendadak. Dan untung saja aku tidak dijadikan pengganti lagi. Aku yakin mayuzumi-san pasti sedang berkeliaran di kantor ku. Rasanya saat mendengar namanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu Tetsuna.

"Kuroko-san, Kuroko-san… " kulihat seseorang berlari ke arahku begitu kencang. Raut di wajahku pasti sudah berubah karena rasa penasaran kenapa Yamamoto-san berlari seperti sedang di kejar hantu.

"Kau tau yang mendanai proyek baru kita? katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan mu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tetsuna

Hari ini entah mengapa rasa malas menghantui diriku. Karena beberapa malam aku tak tidur untuk menjaga Tetsuna. Kantung mataku serasa semakin membesar dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata ku. Aku yakin masamune-kun juga begitu. Hari ini ku percayakan keselamatan Tetsuna pada Kise-kun. karena katanya ia tak punya jadwal untuk pemotretan atau apapun di hari ini. akhirnya aku bisa bekerja dengan santai.

TUK! Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapanku dengan sedikit keras. "Hey bekerjalah yang semangat anak muda." Aku agak kaget ketika Egil-san begitu saja meletakkan kopi yang hampir saja menyiprati kemeja putihku. "Ah terimakasih aku memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini."

Egil-san meninggalkanku dengan akhir perkataannya yang membuat ku agak sedikit penasaran. Hari ini ada rapat mendadak. Dan untung saja aku tidak dijadikan pengganti lagi. Aku yakin mayuzumi-san pasti sedang berkeliaran di kantor ku. Rasanya saat mendengar namanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu Tetsuna.

"Kuroko-san, Kuroko-san… " kulihat seseorang berlari ke arahku begitu kencang. Raut di wajahku pasti sudah berubah karena rasa penasaran kenapa Yamamoto-san berlari seperti sedang di kejar hantu.

"Kau tau yang mendanai proyek baru kita? katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan mu." Aku hampir saja menyemprot wajah Yamamoto-san dengan kopi yang ada di mulutku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" aku meletakkan kopi itu yang menurutku sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi. "Dia bilang dia menyukaimu. Dia ingin orang yang mewakili perusahaan di setiap rapat adalah kau." Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "sekarang kau harus segera ke ruang rapat. Pak Manager sedang menunggumu."

Aku bergegas mengenakan jas ku. Kurasa ini hari yang sial. Aku sangat menghormati pak manager dan aku tak mungkin untuk menolak permintaannya. Aku langsung naik ke lantai tiga puluh dua berjalan cepat sedikit untuk mencapai ruang rapat. Hmmm… aku cukup penasaran apa maksud dari si Mayuzumi ini memanggilku.

Aku mengetuk pintu secara perlahan, mengatur nafas dan masuk ke ruang rapat tanpa persiapan apapun. "Pak manager apa kau memanggil?" ucapku dengan sedikit santai tak ingin terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ah Kuroko-san akhirnya kau datang juga. Maafkan aku memanggilmu secara mendadak. Bisakah kau ikut rapat hari ini." aku yakin Pak Manager juga tak enak untuk meminta tolong hal seperti ini secara mendadak, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ah tak apa, pekerjaanku hari ini tak banyak." Pandanganku agak mengedar. Kulihat Mayuzumi tengah santai sambil meminum secangkir teh.

"Baiklah tamu yang kutunggu sudah datang. Jadi bisakah kita mulai rapatnya?" agak jengkel mendengar perkataannya yang sombong itu. Tapi, intimidasi dari auranya tak sebesar milik Akashi-kun. Jadi, kurasa aku masih bisa menghadapinya.

"Baiklah hari ini aku akan membahas masalah orang-orang yang akan terlibat di projek ini. aku ingin Tuan Kuroko untuk menjadi orang yang akan selalu melaporkan progress projek kita padaku. Aku ingin ia menjadi orang yang mewakili perusahaan sebagai orang kepercayaanku." Kira-kira ada 15 orang petinggi yang ikut rapat dan rasanya semua mata tertuju padaku. Dan aku benci itu.

"Ah Mohon maaf sebelumnya, kenapa aku? Aku hanya lah seorang staff biasa. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan." Aku tau jabatannya sangat tinggi disini dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Karna kupikir kau adalah orang yang jujur dan dapat di percaya. Bagaimana Pak Manager bolehkah aku memutuskan seperti itu?" aku yakin semua orang disini tak akan ada yang berani untuk menentangnya. "Aku tak masalah Tuan Mayuzumi, Kuroko-san adalah orang yang dapat di percaya."

Baiklah ini benar-benar hari sialku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Mayuzumi dariku. Rapat berlangsung sekitar dua jam dan punggungku rasanya benar-benar lelah.

-0-

Kira-kira jam tiga sore aku ditelpon Kise-kun. saat iitu rapat baru saja selesai, tapi sudah ada 15 panggilan dari Kise-kun dan 7 message mengatakan bahwa Tetsuna memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung minta izin dan pergi ke rumah sakit yang sudah di beritahu Kise-kun. apapun yang terjadi aku harus melindungi Tetsuna. Pantas saja si Mayuzumi menahanku untuk tidak keluar ruangan. Aku langsung saja menelpon Masamune-kun.

"Halo…"

"Ah Kuroko-san, Tetsuna sedang bersama ku sekarang dan Kise-kun menunggu di luar ruangan."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kesana dan menghubungi Akashi-kun juga."

Aku menutup telpon dan bergegas naik taxi yang ku stop dengan asal.

"Akashi-kun dimana kau?"

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, bisakah kau cepat ke Rumah sakit XYZ. Tetsuna mengalami kontraksi. Sepertinya ia akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat. Bisakah kau kesana? Aku butuh kekuatanmu."

Akashi-kun menjawab ya dan langsung menutup telponnya. Ini adalah keadaan yang sangat genting. Jika tak ada cukup orang untuk melindungi Tetsuna. Aku khawatir nyawanya tak bisa selamat.

Mungkin dasi yang kukenakan tidak serapih tadi, karena jalanan yang macet aku harus berlari sekitar 15 menit untuk mencapai rumah sakit. Aku berlari sambil melihat arahan Kise-kun dimana kamar yang akan di tempati Tetsuna.

"Ah, Kise-kun.." aku hampir saja di marahi suster disana karena teriak terlalu kencang.

"Ah, Tetsuyacchi. Tenang saja belum ada apapun yang terjadi." aku mengambil nafas lega setelah mendengan kabar dari Kise-kun.

"Dimana Akashi-kun dan Masamune-kun?" aku masih saja menunduk mengatur nafasku dan aku benar-benar kehabisan nafas. "Ah Masamunecchi ada di dalam dan Akashicchi bilang ia ingin berkeliling rumah sakit. Takut-takut ada yang mengawasi rumah sakit ini-ssu."

Aku benar-benar lega ada Akashi-kun di sisiku. Aku akan benar-benar berterimakasih padanya nanti.

-0-

Waktu menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam tapi Tetsuna belum ada kabar. Kami bertiga tengah duduk di ruang tunggu mengawasi setiap orang yang lewat. Mencurigakan atau tidak. Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruang bersalin.

Aku menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Dokter bagaimana keadaan adikku?" Dokter tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa belum saat nya Tetsuna melahirkan rupanya itu hanya kontraksi saja. Lagipula prediksi dokter sebelumnya Tetsuna akan lahir dalam sebulan lagi.

Kami semua menghela nafas dan berterimakasih pada dokter. Ia bilang Tetsuna boleh pulang besok pagi.

Kurasa aku harus mengambil cuti untuk lebih memperhatikan Tetsuna. Aku benar-benar khawatir.

"Tetsuya.. bisakah kita bicara?"

Akashi-kun menarik ku pergi dari Masamune-kun dan Kise-kun. "Chihiro tidak akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu mengawasinya dan melindungi adikmu." Ah andai saja Akashi-kun ini adalah perempuan aku bisa saja langsung memeluknya sekarang. Tapi aku yakin sekarang ini Akashi-kun tidak bisa di perlakukan seperti itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berterimakasih padanya, mungkin lain kali aku harus mentraktirnya sesuatu.

-0-

Pada akhirnya aku mengambil cuti 3 hari untuk menjaga Tetsuna. Karena Masamune-kun tiba-tiba ada dinas ke luar kota. Memang kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk melindunginya tapi aku yakin ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindunginya. Sejak mendengar berita dari Akashi malam itu. Aku tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak memikirkan bisa saja Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menyerang kami.

-Flashback-

Entah apa yang kurasakan saat mendengarnya. Sedih, marah, dan campur aduk entahlah.

"Chihiro bisa saja membunuh Tetsuna. Karena anak yang di kandungnya bisa saja menjadi manusia setengah iblis paling kuat yang pernah ada. Dan Chihiro takut anak itu akan menghancurkan kerajaan iblis. Makanya Chihiro sedang membuat rencana untuk membunuh Tetsuna. Yang aku tak mengerti kenapa Nijimura juga ikut andil dalam rencana ini." Akashi-kun menjelaskan dengan tegas membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding tak karuan setelah mendengarnya. Masamune-kun hampir saja memecahkan gelas yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Kise-kun sudah tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Anak yang di kandung Tetsuna memiliki gen darahku dan Hiroki yang merupakan panglima terkuat di veranda. Aku yakin anak itu akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa. Dan kurasa ia juga akan memiliki kekuatan dari Tetsuya."

Entah apa yang di katakan Akashi-kun aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin keponakan ku lahir dengan selamat dan sehat.

Akhirnya, setelah pernyataan yang di berikan Akashi-kun. kami bertekad untuk melindungi Tetsuna sampai dia melahirnkan.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 Tetsuya**

Tetsuya Pov

Cuaca hari ini sungguh panas. Hari ini hari minggu dan Tetsuna pergi ke luar kota untuk menemui paman masamune-kun. Akashi-kun mengijinkannya karena menurut kabar paman masamune-kun juga iblis yang kuat jadi kita tak perlu khawatir menitipkannya disana. Dan yang ku dengar lagi Mayuzumi-kun tidak mungkin mengikutinya kesana karena Akashi-kun akan memastikan dia akan tetap berada di Tokyo sampai Tetsuna kembali.

Disini sangat sepi, dan aku tak memiliki rencana apapun akhir pekan. "Ah…" yang ku lakukan hanya menghela nafas panjang dari tadi. Mau main game bosan, mau jalan-jalan tak punya teman, mau tidur pun masih siang. Ah harusnya aku buru-buru punya pasangan agar ada yang bisa kulakukan dengannya. Atau setidaknya ketika bosan begini aku bisa menidurinya. TUK! Bodoh, apa-apaan kau Tetsuya, pikiranmu sungguh kotor di siang hari, beginilah makanya kau tidak akan pernah dapat pasangan. Aku tak habis pikir dari mana pikiran itu berasal.

"Apa yang di lakukan Akashi-kun ya sekarang?" ah lagi-lagi tentang dia. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Aku masih merebahkan tubuhku di kasur sambil membuka sosial media yang mungkin aku bisa menarik sedikit info dari dunia digital itu. "Kise-kun pasti sedang banyak jadwal kerja kalau hari libur begini." Aku meracau tak jelas dari tadi.

"Tetsuya, hidupmu sungguh membosankan ya. Sudah jam 1 siang pun kau masih saja di tempat tidur." Tak terasa angin kencang masuk, tamu tak diundang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Akashi-kun?" ah ini dia. Hal yang ku tak suka dari rambut merah penjarah kamar orang, selalu masuk sembarangan tanpa ketuk jendela terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tak punya rencana hari ini Tetsuya?" aku memandangnya sejenak pakaiannya terlalu kasual, kode ingin diajak ke taman bermain sepertinya. "Hei, kau membuat ku berpikir ini adalah cerita romansa remaja. Bukankah ini keadaan genting saat Tetsuna ingin melahirkan, seharusnya kita jaga-jaga." Tetsuya yang sudah bangun dari tidur menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur malas silau matahari yang buatnya jengkel.

"Hei Tetsuya, bukankah lebih baik kita keluar rumah untuk melihat cahaya matahari tak baik di hari libur begini malah di kasur seharian. Atau sebenarnya kau mau aku bermain di kasur bersamamu seharian Tetsuya?" aku gemetar. Apa maksud kata-katanya. Akashi-kun terlihat makin mendekatiku bahkan ku yakin sepatunya tak ia lepas saat naik ke tempat tidur. Merangkak mencoba menindih tubuh ku sampai-sampai ponsel yang ku pegang jatuh dari tanganku.

TUK!

-0-

Aku terbangun dengan kepala hampir terbentur pinggiran lemari. Ponselku benar-benar jatuh. Kulihat layarnya. Tepat 13.00, rupanya aku tertidur sepuluh menit lalu dan mimpi siang bolong yang tidak berfaedah. Bukan hanya suka menjarah kamar orang ternyata Akashi-kun juga suka menjarah mimpi orang. Menyeramkan.

Aku benar-benar harus menemukan pasangan. Aku menmutuskan untuk ganti baju dan mencari udara segar di luar setidaknya taman baik untuk kinerja otak.

Tak mau terlalu ribet, walaupun umurku saat ini 24 tahun tapi parasku masih terlihat 5 tahun lebih muda. Jadi aku hanya memilih pakaian simple seperti celana pendek dan kaos garis-garis biru dengan sepatu kets.

"Apa aku harus mampir ke minimarket dulu ya?" langkahku tertuju ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemaniku melamun di taman nanti.

Aku mengambil tempat di sudut taman yang tak bisa di lihat banyak orang tapi masih banyak pohon yang bisa ku lihat. "Ah akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Benar Tetsuya, sampai-sampai aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu lagi." Aku menengok dan hampir menyemprot susu strawberry yang sudah penuh di mulut. "Akashi-kun? apa kali ini aku bermimpi lagi?" ucapku spontan. "Apa? Apa kau sering memimpikanku Tetsuya?" Akashi-kun menggeleng. "Kau lebih liar dari yang ku kira."

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya. "Jadi, kenapa Akashi-kun ada disini?" Akashi-kun sedikit tersenyum dan itu membuat ku bergidik. Apa maksudnya itu . "Aku hanya ingin menikmati dunia ini sebentar lagi." Aku mengerutkan -lagi main tebak-tebakan.

"Akashi-kun, menurutmu bagaimana jika nanti Tetsuna lahir?"

"Ah aku tak ingin memikirkannya, yang pasti ia akan menjadi anak yang hebat nantinya."

-0-

Kise sangat sebal hari ini adalah hari minggu tapi pekerjaan tidak ada habisnya. Apakah ia harus mengganti warna rambutnya agar keberuntungan pada dirinya jadi sedikit tersendat.

"Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan apa reecchii?" asisten baru nya kini sedang menjelaskan list job yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Kise sebenarnya sudah hapal apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. hanya saja ia terlalu bosan. "Aku rindu Tetsunacchi dan Tetsuyacchi….." Reecchi dari tadi mengoceh terus, Kise sepertinya sudah di make up hampir 2 jam hari ini.

"Ah aku ingin menelpon Tetsuyacchii.." nada tut yang panjang di seberang telpon sungguh lama, ini membuat Kise menunggu 3 menit dan ini menyebalkan.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" ucapnya langsung ke inti. "Ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran apa kau kesepian karena Tetsuna sedang pergi." Di seberang telpon, Tetsuya menggeleng padahal Kise tak akan melihatnya.

"Ah tidak, aku sedang bersama Akashi-kun sekarang." Jawabnya tepat.

"Apa? Apa sekarang kau kencan dengannya Tetsuyacchi?"

"Apa maksudmu Kise-kun, kami berdua laki-laki dan sudah ya ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menutup telponnya secara sepihak. Kise benar-benar kesal.

-0-

"Tetsuya sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Ini masalah Tetsuna." Aku benar-benar gugup ketika Akashi-kun sudah membahas masalah ini.

"Tapi bisakah kita pindah tempat? Disini sangat panas." Akhirnya kami mencari kafe yang tak jauh dari taman itu. Pintu gemerincing saat di buka, hal umum di setiap kafe. Sebenarnya aku agak tak suka tempat ini agak sedikit ramai. Tapi, aku menghormati pilihan Akashi-kun. "katanya disini kopinya sangat enak." Ucap Akashi-kun.

Aku berlari kecil ingin membuat tempat duduk di ujung dan tak terlihat banyak orang itu menjadi milikku. Tak peduli apa kata orang, anak kecil atau kah remaja ketuaan di pikiran orang-orang. Aku yakin Akashi-kun juga menertawakanku dari belakang. Aku memilih tempat duduk yang pas, sepi dan sungguh nyaman, kaca yang di gunakan seperti kaca film jadi orang luar tak dapat melihat kita.

"Aku pesan americano satu dan kau Tetsuya?"

"Vanilla Milkshake satu."

Si pelayan pergi setelah menunduk dengan sedikit senyum.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tak mau minum minuman kekanakan itu lagi Tetsuya?"

"Ah memangnya kau tau apa tentang diriku?"

Baiklah aku tak ingin memperdebatkan minuman saat ini, topic yang akan di bahas Akashi-kun selalu membuat ku gugup dan gemetar.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Akashi-kun?

Aku mulai membenarkan posisi duduk ku dan wajah yang ku buat lebih serius. tapi, kenapa Akashi-kun malah tertawa, aku kesal dan dia selalu menyebalkan. Akashi-kun bilang aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya padahal aku sudah berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin.

Matahari semakin tinggi,dan untung saja kaca ini sangat membantu agar tak membuat silau. Dari tadi, Akashi-kun hanya berbasa-basi dan tidak memasuki pembahasan yang ingin ku dengar. Aku tak mengerti apa yang coba Akashi-kun lakukan. Topiknya berputar-putar bahkan sampai menanyakanku kenapa aku masih 'single' sampai saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau coba katakana Akashi-kun?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menjadi serius, aku yakin inilah yang ku tunggu-tunggu.

"Kau pikir, apa Tetsuna dapat melahirkan anak itu secara normal Tetsuya?" ini sedikit menusuk , aku tak pernah memikirnya sampai saat ini. memang anak yang di kandungnya adalah anak yang kuat tapi aku yakin Tetsuna juga sangat kuat.

"Hei Tetsuya, apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa Chihiro ingin membunuh anak itu?" nah itu pun yang sudah lama ku pikirkan. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Aku diam seribu bahasa tak menanggapi perkataan Akashi-kun. aku tau Akashi-kun ingin memberitahukan tentang ini semua padaku jadi aku memberi sinyal untuk dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dan aku tak ingin menyelak.

-Akashi Story-

Dulu pada saat aku masih menjabat sebagai raja. Aku pernah sekali di ajak Nijimura ke seorang tukang ramal padahal saat itu kami hanya main-main saja karena pekerjaan yang terlalu bosan.

Nijimura bilang dia akan melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping ku selamanya. Tapi kenyataan yang ku dapat bukan kebahagiaan. Entah cenayang itu bercanda atau tidak, ia bicara seperti semua itu adalah kebohongan .

"Kau akan di khianati. Kau akan di hancurkan. " NIjimura terbahak-bahak, "apa maksudmu? Akashi tak pernah punya musuh. Ia ramah pada masyarakat, ia memenuhi semua kebutuhan penjaga dan pekerja disini." Nijimura merangkulku. "Hei jangan percaya kata-katanya. Itu hanya bualan saja."

Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan tenang sampai akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi. aku yang di jatuhi hukuman untuk ke bumi. Aku sebenarnya masih tak mengerti kata di khianati ini di tujukan untuk siapa. Apakah ayahku? Apakah Nijimura? Atau kah Chihiro.

Aku yakin Tetsuya banyak pertanyaan untuk ku tapi simpan dulu semua pertanyaan mu. Sampai saat ini aku masih berpura-pura hilang ingatan dan aku yakin sebenarnya Nijimura mengetahui itu tapi ia malah bersandiwara menjijikan di depanku. Dan itu menyebalkan. Aku mengikuti alur permainannya sampai saat itu, akhirnya Nijimura mengatakannya. "Lebih baik kau jauhi keluarga Kuroko karena mereka yang akan menghancurkanmu Akashi." Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Nijimura mengatakan bahwa anak yang di kandungnya ini bisa saja membunuh raja-raja veranda, termasuk diriku dan Chihiro. Tapi aku menentangnya. Aku yakin kalian tak ada niatan buruk padaku setelah semua kejadian ini. tapi, Chihiro terlalu takut karena ia juga dulu pernah di ramal bernasib sama seperti ku bahkan lebih tragis. Nijimura bilang aka nada seorang berambut biru yang akan membunuhnya dengan keturunan setengah iblis dan manusia. Ini semua masih abu-abu juga bagiku. Sebenarnya aku belum ingin memberi tahunya padamu Tetsuya. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku mempercayai keluarga kalian. Aku akan mematahkan perkataan cenayang itu. Mungkin maksudnya di khianati, orang itu adalah NIjimura. Tapi bagiku ini semua sudah selesai.

-0-

Tetsuya Pov

Bagiku ini aneh, ini masih belum jelas, ini masih abu-abu. "tunggu dulu Akashi-kun, aku akan mencoba mengerti dulu ceritamu. Jadi jika ku ulang lagi, kini Nijimura sudah mengetahui kau hilang ingatan lalu ia sudah berpihak padamu lagi?"

"Ya, ia berhubungan dengan chihiro untuk melindungiku. Karena menurut Nijimura, Chihiro memiliki dendam pribadi terhadapku dan itu bukan urusan kalian."

Baiklah aku tak akan mencampuri itu.

" **yang kedua Akashi-kun, jadi kau di ramal seperti itu tapi itu tidak terjadi? maksudnya menghancurkanmu?"**

"Jujur aku tak percaya hal semacam itu Tetsuya, aku bisa menentukan takdirku sendiri."

" **yang terakhir, Chihiro ingin membunuh anak Tetsuna karena kabar yang beredar akan ada yang membunuhnya dengan ciri-ciri rambut biru dan setengah iblis?"**

"Ya, Nijimura tau semua info ini karena pengorbanan yang cukup berat. Kau juga tak perlu tau hal ini."

" **Tapi Akashi-kun, bukankah rambut biru dan setengah iblis ini bisa saja aku atau Tetsuna?"**

"Itu tidak mungkin Tetsuya, karena kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa hebat yang bisa mengalahkan Chihiro."

" **AKu masih sungguh berpikir Akashi-kun?"**

"Tentang apa?"

" **Kenapa keluargaku bisa terlibat hal semacam ini."**


End file.
